


Mistletoe Dreams

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, M/M, Mistletoe, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke/Rin; I read that 'maidens' put mistletoe under their pillows so that it could deliver them dreams of their prince charming and I couldn't resist writing a small thing for the romantic Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Dreams

He holds it tenderly.

Long, slender fingers touch the green leaves fondly, pads gently brushing along the edges with a soft devotion. The leathery plant feels smooth, his fingers pausing to press against the pointed tip of an individual leaf, before he’s finally slipping his fingers in between the sprigs to touch a white, waxy berry between. Their leaves brushed up against his skin, prickling him in a silent warning as if protective of the sacred berry until he finally pulled his fingers back out to grasp the mistletoe sprig by the stem. With a wistful sigh Rin Matsuoka waved it silently in the air for a moment before the sound of someone approaching his dorm room could be heard. Scarlet eyes glanced briefly towards the door before finally with a slightly rushed expression on his face the captain shoved the plant beneath his pillow just seconds before a person appeared. Trying to appear nonplussed Rin glanced up to toss a smile towards his roommate and best friend before returning to the book hidden between himself and the wall as though he had been reading the entire time since Sousuke had left earlier.  For his part Sousuke seemed unassuming of anything as he tossed his towel off from his shoulders and onto the nearby chair. His skin was tinged red from the intensity of the shower’s heat and there was still water dripping from his hair onto his bare skin. But Sousuke was someone who could take care of himself so Rin saw no need to berate him for risking a cold. Instead the teen plugged in his head phones and curled up, his head resting on the pillow hiding his mistletoe as the two settled in easily for that night’s sleep.

However brief that might be.

“….Rin?”

The first hint he had about something not being right was the sound of Sousuke’s voice drowning out his music. Still feeling drowsy Rin slowly cracked his eyes open, a groan upon his lips as he shifted a little to try and find his best friend. Lucky for him he didn’t have far to move as he noticed the body looming over him. Sousuke had a smile upon his lips, the expression almost victorious looking as he watched Rin try to shake the drowsiness off in order to figure out what was going on. By now the other male’s hair had dried and save for the sound of snow lightly brushing up against the window all was quiet within the room. A quick glance towards his flashing phone showed the time to be early morning, around the time Rin would have normally awakened had today been a school day. But since today was meant to be his packing day to prepare for going home tomorrow the swimmer had figured sleeping in would have been allowed, hence his rising annoyance at having been so abruptly awoken. “What is it, Sousuke?” Suppressing another groan the redhead moved to try and sit up but the other’s body prevented complete rising.  “Did you dream last night?” Slowly awakening, Rin felt his ire rise at that question. If Sousuke had made him wake up for something as ludicrous as for the sake of asking him something like that he would probably hit him.  “I don’t know, maybe? What’s this about?” Hands brushing back the redhead felt his pillow shift with the movement and it was then that worry began to settle within him. As inconspicuous as possible the redhead tried to slide one further back so that his fingers could brush under the fabric. It was then that he realized the mistletoe was missing. Eyes flashing fully open, Rin quickly tried to adjust to the darkness to spy the plant held tightly within Sousuke’s right hand. “Oi, don’t touch my things!” Sousuke laughed as Rin reached out as if to grab the mistletoe. Thanks to his natural advantage of having longer limbs Sousuke was able to keep it from him by stretching his arm out. “It had fallen out, I was just going to put it back when I saw it as I was getting ready.” Sousuke looked almost devilish as he matched Rin’s scowl with his easy natured grin. “Then what’s taking so long?” Rin huffed and Sousuke’s smile grew impossibly wider.

“I changed my mind.”

After sitting on Rin’s legs Sousuke reached up to use the ribbon around the mistletoe’s stem to tie it to their bunkbed’s frame. Feeling his face flush Rin’s mind caught up with Sousuke’s quickly. He tried to reach up to grab the plant but it was already too late as it was already hanging over him. “Want to tell me why you bought this?” Letting his hands fall, Sousuke lifted his body off of Rin’s and with a practiced ease rolled the two of them over so that it was Sousuke on the bottom with Rin lying on top of him. “I found it.” Smirking, Sousuke reached down with one hand to grab Rin’s thigh, yanking him a little higher so that the dark haired male could press his lips against his lover’s neck. At the same time his other hand reached up to pluck a red berry from amongst the plant's foliage. “Found it in a store?” Chuckling against Rin’s skin Sousuke dropped the berry over the side of the bed so that his hand could move back to brush Rin’s hair back. Rin felt himself huff at that but had no come back. “I was curious.” Still holding Rin’s hair back Sousuke moved his lips to kiss right under Rin’s ear, his other hand squeezing the muscled thigh still grasped firmly in it’s hold. Rin couldn’t help the small hitch of breath he gave at the touch, his body awakening more with his mind before Sousuke was pulling back so that he could tug another berry off. “Of?” Internally Rin was cussing Sousuke out as the males earlier question showed that they both knew fully what the redhead had been curious of but Sousuke was, of course, going to make him say it. “If I’d dream.” Sousuke hummed at that, dropping the berry over the side of the bed with the other before he was sliding his lips over to kiss the side of Rin’s mouth. Their noses brushed up against each other, Sousuke’s breath causing Rin’s lips to tingle for a brief moment as the other male reached up for another berry. Swallowing back his nervousness Rin exhaled slowly as Sousuke repeated his earlier question. “And did you?” Sousuke’s hand was massaging Rin’s thigh, his firm grip squeezing and pressing along the sensitive patch of skin and causing Rin to squirm slightly. “I can’t remember.” The admittance was breathed out, Rin’s body arching up and his head tilting so that Sousuke could reach to kiss his jaw next. At that Sousuke frowned, his fingers pausing after he tugged off a white berry before Rin’s hands finally stopped him. Glancing up, Rin saw that there were three berries left. Motioning with his head, Rin let Sousuke drop the one he held before he was leaning down to take over. This time Rin kissed first under Sousuke’s left eye before switching to his right. Sousuke made a small noise at that as they were now down to their final berry. Without a word Rin listened to his silent protest and leaned in to press their lips together. It was a quiet exchange, soft, with the barest hint of tongue as the two merely enjoyed the warmth of the other against their lips. Then, with a small sigh, Rin pulled back and smiled at his best friend.

“I guess I don’t really need a dream to know who I should be with.”

Reaching up Rin tugged the mistletoe loose and tossed it onto the floor least bad luck come their way as he leaned in for more kisses.  


End file.
